1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector having contact with improved soldering tail facilitating reliable solder joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors have been widely used in electrical equipments for interconnection. Chinese Utility Patent Number 2667743Y issued to Lin et al. on Dec. 29, 2004 discloses a typical electrical connector, which is mounted onto a printed circuit board and includes an insulative housing providing a plurality of contacts for interfacing with a mated connector. The housing defines a bottom face for mounting onto the printed circuit board and a mating face recessed with a mating cavity for receiving a mating connector therein. Each contact defines a retaining portion retained in the housing, an elastic arm extending from one side edge of the retaining portion and projecting into the mating cavity, and a soldering portion extending outwards and beyond the bottom face of the housing from another side edge of the retaining portion. However, the soldering portions extend beyond the bottom area of the housing and may exhaust a lot of space of the printed circuit board, which is not beneficial for miniaturization of both the electrical connector and the electrical equipment.
An improved design of contact tail is necessary and in which the exhaustion of the space of the printed circuit board is considerably reduced.